Trouble Coming Out
by Amers3
Summary: This the story of when Vampires first become known to the rest of the world. Not everyone wishes to welcome the vampires into exsistence there are those that wish to make them exactly what they are corpses.
1. Supernatural

_This is my first Vampire novel it does not originate with any novel._

My name is Leslie White I live in a world where fantasy is the norm.

I live in the part of town that caters to the preternatural. My neighbor is a werewolf and I live across the street from a faerie. 

Let me clear up some misconceptions before I continue. 

First faeries don't glow, they aren't tiny, and they can't fly. So get all pictures of Tinkerbell out of your head. Faeries look like everyone else. The only thing that makes them faeries is that they have magic powers. Which is different from being a witch, because faeries don't need spells. They think it and it happens.

Let me also inform you about the werewolves. They aren't studs, they aren't necessarily hairy and they can lift a truck without breaking a sweat.

My faerie neighbor calls herself Edna Kristof, she is a couple of centuries old, she has a gray hair that is always pulled back into a tight bun, she wears black pointy glasses, and shuffles when she walks. Ivan Busch lives next door to me he is the exact opposite of the general idea of a werewolf he is bald, flabby and he never lifts anything heavier then a full beer can. 

As you can see there are many misconceptions about the preternatural community. 

Even among the preternatural I, myself, am a miracle. Normally when asked I tell people that I am a vampire and leave it at that. But I'm not. I'm half a vampire. My father was a vampire and my mother was a human, and yes it is 'was.' The vampire community was so scared of what a half-breed might mean to them that they killed off my parents and tried to knock me off as well. As you can probably guess it didn't work.

The vampires are scared of me because this means that I can change what I am. I am literally alive one moment eating food, walking in sunlight and the next I'm the undead with unnatural strength, drinking blood.

Lets get one thing straight before I move on I prefer to eat food then to drink blood. It's like the werewolves they can go out kill an animal and then eat it raw, but they prefer not to (I'm mean yuck).

But back to why the vampires are scared of me. I can go to them while they are dead for the day. I don't have that problem, well not entirely. I have about a half hour right when the sun first rises that I'm dead, the rest of the time I sleep like a normal person.

While Edna and Ivan both lead ordinary lives and go to work, I play the human like all other vampires out there. You see werewolves and faeries came out about three years ago. Vampires are still in the shadows to the everyday human. I think it is Vampires, Dragons and unicorns that are still in hiding. 

When the vampires do come out nobody is going to want one living next door to them. It will be just like when the werewolves first came out. Everyone wanted them dead. Nobody wants to live in fear of being attacked by a werewolf. Who really wants to turn furry once a month? 

Even now a vaccine and a cure was being researched for all were-animals. So far there has been one reported triumph with the vaccine, a man was cured that was once a werelion, but it seems to have been a fluke, because they couldn't get it to work again.

With the vampires there will be no cure, unless you're Dr. Frankenstein and know how to regenerate a dead body. Frankenstein is truly fantasy.

It was just about the time when the vampires could come out to play. I was in the middle of cooking dinner, when the phone rang. 

"Hello?"

"Leslie White?"

"Yeah?"

"This is Mitchell Kerr."

Shit. Mitch was the leader of the local Vampire … flock, pack, pride … whatever. This means that this guy is powerful, he could kick my butt and do it faster then I could see it happen. 

That is another trick vampires have they can 'roll' your mind when you make eye contact. Which essentially means that they can control it to make you believe whatever they want you to believe. In the case of another vampire they cloud your mind, so you can't see them move, so all off a sudden he would be standing right in front of you.

"Yeah, Mitch?"

He prefers Mitchell so of course I have to call him Mitch, which to me is better then master or whatever the younger vamps are calling him these days.

"Leslie, the vampires have decided to come out."

The way he is saying that it sounds like he had a say in that. He didn't.

The five oldest vampires sit on, I guess you could it a council. They make decisions and then pass it on to the underlings that like Mitchell. These underlings are in control marked territories. In the United States where I live, there is a head vampire located in all of the main cites, like New York City, Washington, D.C., and Los Angeles. 

There could be only bad news if the head of our city (Davenport) was directly contacting me.

"Okay, but no one who would harm me knows I'm a vampire. Thank you for the warning though."

Silence. I was this close to hanging up on him when he finally spoke.

"Leslie, we went you to inform the president of our existence."

WHAT? I was screaming inside my head.

"Why me?" I said very calmly considering all the screaming taking place inside my head.

"You're the only one that will be able to see him. We tried to get in to see him but he wouldn't stay late enough for us to get there and fully explain everything to him."

"And…"

"And you can, you don't have a time limit for talking to him."

"Hey I die too."

"Yeah for how long, an hour or two?"

There was no way I was giving that away. "Yeah about."

"So we think that it should be you, you walk in both worlds, you should be able to explain to him everything that he needs to know."

"Needs to know?"

"Well, yeah he doesn't need to know the gruesome stuff."

I think he was talking about the massacres that went on in Europe. Or maybe the unsolved homicides that the police have that were committed by vampires. Or the missing bodies from the morgue that weren't really dead. Or … the list just goes on.

"I want the huntings to stop."

"What?"

"In exchange for doing this for you, I want all the other vampires to stop hunting me."

"I can't grant that outside the city."

"Ask the council."

"I'll try but I can't promise more. Anything else?"

"I think that's it."

"You have an appointment to meet with him tomorrow at nine."

"That's pm right?"

"Wrong. Will you be up by then?" He doesn't mean awake when he asks this he means will I no longer be a corpse. But you ask that question of others a lot.

"Yeah. How do I get there?"

"Fly." When he says fly he doesn't mean a plane. Vampires can fly and I don't mean they turn into a bat and fly. Or sprout wings and fly. No they just levitate right off the ground and off they go. I know that several vampires have made their livings as magicians off of that gift.

"Great."

"Call me when you've finished and let me know how it went."

The rest of the evening spent packing. I didn't want to bring too much I did have to carry it the whole way there. Not that I had a lot to bring I wasn't planning on staying there overnight.

At eleven I was just going to bed when there was a knock on my door. 

I wrapped myself in my robe and went to answer it.

"Yeah who is it?" I called out when I was close enough.

"Mitchell."

Drat.

I opened the door, and leaned against the frame.

"What brings you here?"

"I wanted to give you the address of the local head vamp in D.C."

"Why couldn't you have told me over the phone? 

He just gave me a look that said I should know better then to ask that. Which yeah I did, most of the older vampires didn't trust technology. Paranoia at its worst.

"You aren't going to let me in are you?"

"I wasn't going to, should I?" 

"Well I had hoped."

I stared at him, while still being a human it is hard to stare a vampire down, they don't need to blink.

"Was this the only reason you came out here?" That was odd normally he would have sent a flunky to deliver a message.

"Naw, it's poker night at Ivan's." he explained with a head nod towards Ivan's house.

"Oh." Of course I didn't rate a visit from him himself.

"'Night." Mitch called as he cut across my lawn to Ivan's front door.

I shut my door and went to bed, damn vampires.

* * *

I woke up very groggy to the sound of my alarm clock. It was three in the morning I was going to fly out now that way I didn't caught in the skies as a vampire when the sun came up. I was going to have to really fly, no pun intended, if I was going to get there in time. 

I dunno how long it normally takes someone to get from Davenport, Iowa to Washington D.C., but it took me just about an hour to make the flight.

At I had just reached D.C. at quarter after five. I would have set down sooner but it was damn hard to land somewhere in a busy city. 

I found a cheap hotel that I was able to spend my morning in, there was no way I was going to the head vamps place. So far the hunt-free land was back home in Iowa. 

I covered up the window with the heavy top blanket so no light could get through. 

Even though I couldn't see it I felt the sun rise. I felt the familiar pulling sensation that always occurs right before 'my death.' When I am awake when I die, and that is rare, it feels like something is being pulled out of you. I can usually sleep through the pain, but right now I was awake and it hurt.


	2. The President

_Please let me know if I keep making mistakes in my writing, I'll fix what I can._

I walked through the White House trying to tell myself that it was a good idea that I was chosen for this. 

I walked straight up to the visitor's desk. The burly guard sitting behind the desk glared at me as I signed in.

"Leslie White, I'm here to see the president."

After going through the laborious process of proving to them who I was. I had to further degrade myself by having one the agents check me for weapons.

If I wanted to hurt the president I wouldn't need a weapon to do so.

"Clear."

Great that's over with. I followed two agents down a hallway, with another two at my back. I guess they really thought I was here to hurt the president.

I walked through a door into the mighty Oval Office, where the president sat behind his desk staring at me.

"Ms. White I was told that you represent another faction that would like to make itself known to the world. Is that correct?"

"Yes, sir, Mr. President."

"I have to tell you the last time your kind wanted to set up a meeting they tried to make it for midnight. Ms. White I have to tell you that that hour is a most irregular time to set up a meeting."

Ah I guess the council had forgotten that the midnight hour wasn't the high point in his day. 

"I'm sorry about that, sir. But what I am about to reveal to you will explain, I'm sure."

"Well go ahead, then."

Great the human thought he could order me around.

"Sir, Mr. President, I was chosen by my kind…"

"Your kind?"

"Sir if you are going to interrupt me before I can finish every sentence this meeting is going to take twice as long as it should."

He didn't look happy that I had scolded him, oh boo-who.

"Yes, you are correct, you may continue."

"Oh thanks." Men. "As I was saying, I was chosen by my kind..." I waited a tad bit longer in case he wanted to interject again. Nothing? Good. "...to inform you that vampires do indeed exist."

You can guess how that went. Every one in that room that had a gun had it drawn on me. The president hadn't moved but there was now a wall of agents between the president and me. 

I opened my mouth to speak I saw the men's trigger fingers twitch. Great. Not that they would have affected me but I didn't want to unnecessary holes in my outfit.

"Sir, if you can somehow hear me through this wall of flesh you have going on around you I'll continue. If I had wanted to hurt you I wouldn't have signed in, I wouldn't have informed you what I was, and I definitely would have done the job already and moved a hell of a lot faster then any of your men could have seen."

"Ease down a little men."

According to the agents shuffling your feet a little was easing down.

"Sir, I was also here to explain what it is that we are capable of. But if you find that you are too uneasy with this whole thing I understand."

"No I'm fine." I could hear him moving around behind his men, but I still couldn't see him.

"Do you want me to just explain things or would you like to ask questions?"

"Both." The president came around from behind the wall of men.

"Fair enough."

The president cleared his throat before asking. "First how are you here in the sunlight."

You could see the disbelieving look on the secret services' faces now. They didn't think I was a vampire because I could walk in the sunlight. 

"Sir you are looking at the world's only half-breed."

"Half-breed?"

"I'm half vampire."

"Half?"

So I told him about my parents and the miracle that I had been born. 

"You see sir," I explained to him. "Vampires are dead, male vamps mostly shot blanks and females only produce dead children. I don't know if you have seen Van Helsing sir but it is kind of like that."

The president nodded so I guess he had seen the movie or he was planning on renting it.

"Is it true though about the sunlight?"

"Yes, sir, if any other vampire was to stand in the sunlight they would have exploded into a flaming ball of fire and bits of himself would have been flung everywhere." I had succeeded in what I had wanted to do everyone of the agents' faces blanched.

"Really?" The president didn't look much better then his men.

"No."

"Jesus." One of the men sighed. "A comedian."

"Relax guys nothing so messy, they would turn to ashes and you can vacuum them up no problem."

I got tired of standing there this was going to be a long conversation. I sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk and put my feet up on it.

"All right what about blood?"

"Blood, at the moment we use donors."

"Donors?"

"Yep, the people that have figured us out. Even if they do blab mostly everyone believes they have gone insane. But we don't have enough donors for as many vampires as there are. We have an inside man with the Red Cross and he gets us what we need."

"The Red Cross, can't you use animals?"

"Some do, but it has a different taste to it."

"So you drink blood too?"

"Yeah, but I would rather eat food. I have that option, full-breed vamps don't they survive solely on blood."

"What happens when a vamp eats food?"

"Turns to dust in their mouths, which is a totally unpleasant taste."

"What about Holy Water?" When the agent spoke, I knew they were thinking about finding a way to kill us.

"It affects us the same way acid does you."

"And wooden stakes??"

"Unless it is through the heart it doesn't do anything maybe a slight wound but nothing that would slow them down."

"How fast do you heal?" "What about silver?" "And strength?" The agents were now spitting out questions, I looked to the president to make sure all of his questions were answered. He only nodded.

"We heal really fast as long as it isn't silver. Silver affects us like we're human. And yes our strength is like that of the were-animals. Anything else?"

"Like how fast do you heal?"

"Meaning you want a demonstration?"

The men all nodded, the president finally spoke up again.

"I definitely think that would be something we have to see."

"That's fine we will need a room that the sun can't get into though."

"That shouldn't be a problem."

"Good and while we're at it I'll show how we fly."

The men looked like someone had stunned them.

After the demonstration of several vampire powers I let one of the men try to take me on one-on-one.

The fight was over quickly, as I clouded his mind and was able to lift him easily off the ground with one hand.

From the points of view of everyone else the saw me disappear, saw their comrade hit the mat and then I reappeared right in front of them, causing one of them to scream like a little girl. 

I was on my way out listening to the men still ribbing their friend for screaming the way he had. 

"Hey!"

I heard the man call out to someone but I didn't think it would be me.

"Umm, lady?"

I turned at that. "Me?"

"Yeah, I was the guy you fought against. Agent Darren Makeet." 

He put his hand out and I shook it, surprised that he wasn't afraid of me.

"Was there something you needed agent?"

"Well, its like this the guys and I," he pointed to the other agents behind him. "Have a bet going on."

"A bet?" My back went ramrod straight.

"No nothing bad," he noted my stance. "We were wondering about garlic."

"Garlic?"

"Yeah in the stories it was used to ward off vampires."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"No garlic doesn't ward off vampires, but a blessed cross will."

"Thanks." He turned and went back to his fellow agents.

As I was leaving I heard Makeet announce, "Johnson you owe me twenty."


	3. Followed

_Please let me know what you think._

* * *

It was two in the afternoon and I couldn't get home until after seven when I was sure that the sun was down for the evening.

I was just wandering around watching the people when I noticed that I was being followed. There were two men in suits that were identical to that of the agents I had just left. Subtle.

Great the president was having me followed.

Well it would be easy enough to get them off of my tail. Now to find a dark alley where I could lose them.

I wondered all over that city, I admit I thought it would have been easy. It seemed like all of the buildings were attached to the next. Finally when I had no clue where I was anymore I had found an alley. What was even better was that it was a dead end, I could hop the wall and not have to worry bout the tail anymore.

I slipped inside and changed into a vampire. I felt my eyeteeth lengthen into fangs and the beating of my heart slow until there was almost no beat.

I could see perfectly in the dark alleyway something I'm sure the men following me couldn't do.

I got to the wall at the end when I heard them shuffling behind me. I'd have loved to be there when they'd report back that I had gotten away from them.

I made it to the top of the wall but the opposite side of the wall was bathed in sunlight, shit. I was stuck on top of the wall. Well I guess I had three options that didn't include death. One, I could jump down as a human and probably break a leg. Two, stay on the wall, but the guys following me would probably see me. Three go back the way I came from and kick their asses.

Yep three won.

I leaped down and landed oh so gracefully on my feet. I turned and faced the two very surprised men in front of me.

"Can I help you?"

"We were to make sure that you were not hurt."

"What?"

"The head vampire of this state asked us to make sure you were unharmed."

"Un-huh."

"Gabriel Delarosa the head vampire asked us to come with you."

"I know who is head vamp here."

The one on the right stepped closer to me and that is when I got the first whiff of him. He smelled of fur and the woods. I couldn't believe it this man was a were-animal and I didn't pick up on it till now.

"Don't panic. I'm am Julius Roth leader of the local leopard pack." He gave me a slight bow.

Wow now I've seen everything, a wereleopard taking orders from a vampire.

Julius decided that my silence meant that I had accepted all that he had told me as truth and continued.

"This here is Rex Barlow, he's human."

Great that meant Rex gave blood to the local vamps. That's not as bad as it sounds, when a vamp takes blood from a human he rolls their mind first. So instead of the pain that does occur when someone bites you, you feel almost giddy.

"We've been instructed to take you to the vampire hole-in-the wall when you are ready."

A vamp hole-in-the wall is like a community vampire safe house. There is one located in most cities and it is where a vamp can go for the day or if they are in need of blood.

I tried to stay away from them, most vampires would rather kill me then be in the same room as me.

"No thanks."

"As you wish."

I started out of the alleyway digging my cell phone out of my shoulder bag. I punched in Mitch's number and listened to it ring.

I continued you on my way trying to get back to the city as it rang. On the fifth ring someone answered.

"Hello."

"Hi, I'm looking for Mitchell Kerr."

"Who may I tell him is calling?"

"His mother."

There was a pause on the other end of the line. I guess not many people are sarcastic with the head vampire.

"Leslie."

"Hello Mitch."

"How did it go?"

"Delarosa set watch dogs after me."

"Really?"

"No I'm lying, of course really. Even after I confronted them they are still following me."

"They are still following you?"

"That is what I said."

"I'll call you back."

Great that turd hung up on me.

I finally got to the point where I could see some familiar buildings when my phone rang.

Mitch.

"Well?"

"They aren't his."

"They told me they were."

"Well they aren't."

"One is a leopard."

"Then they definitely ain't his. You ever hear of a were-anything doing a vamps bidding."

Shit.

"So what do I do?"

"Fly."

"It is sunny here."

"It has been raining all day here."

"Well that doesn't help me."

"You're right it doesn't."

"That's it?"

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"Something helpful."

"The president is giving an unscheduled conference this evening, be here when it airs."

"Be where?"

"Our city's hole-in-the-wall."

Now he thinks he can give me orders.

"Look…"

That was as far as I got, he hung up on me again. This man has the worst phone manners ever.

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned and was met with a fist to the face.

That damn human was able to lay me flat on my back. If I had been a vamp at the time…

Well if I had been a vamp I would have been dead since we were standing in the sun.

Obviously you just can't haul off and punch a woman with out getting noticed. There were men on them like white on rice I swear. I got up and took off.

I was still dodging my way through the crowds trying to make sure there was no one on my tail at five. It was just getting darker out, I could chance it just to get out of the state, but I wouldn't get much farther than that.

Iowa being an hour behind I would run in to sunlight on the way there so I had no choice but to wait.

I was looking for a safe place to take off from when my phone went off.

"Yeah."

"I found out who there were." Mitch.

"Go on."

"They weren't the president's men."

"I know when one of them hit me I was sure they couldn't be his."

"They hit you?" I could hear the anger in his voice. For a vampire his age, that must mean he was very anger. The older vampires don't let their emotion show to anyone. The ones they do let through would be annoyance, and then it would be a good time to get away from them.

"Yeah, waited until I was in the sunlight."

"Come home now."

"I was going to, I have to find a place to take off from."

"Well get going." And he hung up.

Men. One of these days I was hanging up on him. Then he would probably just call me back so he could hang up. Vampires have time like that to waste.


	4. Back Home

I didn't get back to Davenport until quarter to eight. I got stuck in some little backward town near Dayton, Ohio. There had to be about ten people in the city and they were all watching me. Finally I said screw it and I took off in front of them. I left to the screams of all ten of them; they would be finding out soon enough what they had just witnessed.

I landed in front of my house in a pretty good mood that was until I saw Mitch on my porch.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was going to escort you to my place."

"I thought we were going to the hole-in-the-wall."

"Naw, if certain vamps don't like that I sent you I need you somewhere safer incase…"

He just trailed off, yeah I understood in case they decided I wasn't needed any more.

"I thought you were going to stop the huntings."

"I issued a warning."

"A warning? Well thanks a lot, for nothing."

"Leslie there wasn't a whole lot I could do."

"What do you mean you have control of the city?"

"The council wouldn't have it."

I banged my head against my front door until Mitch put a hand on my shoulder. I unlocked my door and headed inside leaving the door wide open.

"Leslie?"

"Yeah?"

"Please?"

I froze he said 'please'? No way. Now the question was would I let that break me.

I was.

"Mitchell Kerr you may come in." Boy was I easy, one little please and I let him in.

"Thank you Leslie."

"Yeah, yeah."

I hurried around my house, quickly changing my clothes and retying my hair in a ponytail. The wind from flying turns any length of hair in to a rat's nest. My long brown hair was no exception.

When I came out of my room Mitch was standing in the middle of my living room looking around. I had tried to change as quickly as I could I didn't want to give him to time to peer through my stuff. Which he would have, after a couple hundred years or so vampires lose all sense of privacy. You'd think that they would gain it since that is the one of the only human attributes that is left in a vampire. I think they lose their sense of privacy because after being around hundreds of years there is very little that would shock or embarrass them.

* * *

So I ended up at Mitch's house watching the President Gordon given his speech. I sat there in the vampire's house eating from a bag of chips (that I had brought from my house) with a glass of water.

I had caught Mitch looking at me several times since I had opened the bag.

"What?"

"I haven't tasted anything in years."

"Tough break." I think he made a face at me but I wasn't looking.

After that we didn't talk much, just sat and waited until the President came on.

"Today I've learned that there are still creatures that are in hiding. Even though I have stressed that there will be no harm done to those that make themselves known. Today I wish to welcome the Vampire community and I hope that there will be no ill will towards your kind. As of now there are no impediments of your rights, you are still American citizens, but I will ask however that the leaders of the vampire community get together with me so that we will be able to adjust our laws to accommodate you and your kind better. I do not mean this in a way that will give preferential treatment to the vampires, but there are indeed differences that must be taken into account."

He started to explain to the people what it was to be a vampire.

I stopped listening there it was like hearing him paraphrase everything I had told him earlier in the day.

Mitch was still listening very closely to what the president was saying probably waiting for him to screw something up.

I was looking around Mitch's house surprised that a thousand year old vampire didn't have the biggest bachelor's den in the history of the world. I mean everything matched, the furniture, the paint, the knickknacks. What the hell? Nothing in my house matches.

"Leslie?" I don't think it was the first time he had called my name from the look on his face.

"Hmm?"

"You all right?"

"Everything matches."

He looked around the room. "Yeah I paid someone to do it." There we go, I knew he couldn't have done it himself, he's a guy.

Mitch gestured to the TV, "Well he didn't say anything about you."

"Why would he have?"

"I thought he might tell who his source was."

"That's why you brought me here?"

"Yeah."

"You were going to protect me from those big bad vampires?"

"Leslie." He sounded like he was getting angry with me. Time to cut the crap.

"Well since I am in no danger I'm outta here."

"I thought we could go celebrate."

"Celebrate?"

"Yeah a lot of the local vampires go to a bar up north of here. You never come out at night. You live like a human, which you're not."

"I am most of the time."

"Well most vampires are afraid of you because you never come out at night, you don't hang out with us. They think you feel superior to them because you can have life during the day."

"Let me guess you're their chosen spokesperson?"

"I have been approached by several vamps since you've moved here."

"Really?"

"Some have even left because they didn't feel safe around you. I tried to them that as long as they left you alone you weren't a threat."

"I guess that didn't really comfort them?"

"Not in the least."

Hmm.

"So where are we going to celebrate?"

"A new club that caters to vampires opened not that long ago, as of yet I haven't been to it."

"A vampire club. Who knew?"

"There are quite a few all over the place if you had only paid attention."

I think he was making fun of me but I wasn't quite sure."

"When we leaving?"

"As soon as you change into something a little more appropriate for a club."

I had just gotten changed; I was going to have a lot of laundry this week. "I'm going to need to stop at home then.

"It's on the way."

I have to admit I didn't think it would be a good idea to bring me into a place full of vampires.

* * *

Mitch drove me over to my place where I changed uber quick.

When I came out of my bedroom in black jeans and red top, Mitch started laughing.

"And what the hell is so funny?"

"I have never seen a woman got ready that quick. You must have gotten ready in less then ten minutes it is a miracle."

"Yeah lets see if you're still laughing when I revoke your right to be in my house. From what I hear it hurts."

"Come on Leslie I'm only joking and you know it."

Mitch turned and walked towards the door, I followed him grabbing my purse off the couch.


	5. Celebrating

The club was less then an hour away from my house. It was in what appeared to be a run down warehouse. At least it did until we opened the door.

At the door was this huge imposing man that had bouncer written all over him. He held out his hand to Mitch and I dunno what he did but he declared "Vampire." And let him through.

When I got up to the door he did the same for me, I saw that he was holding a mirror. Shit.

The bouncer stood there staring at my reflection. "Human."

The entire club went silent.

Mitch stood there shaking his head. "Can't you be a vamp for one entire night?"

I did the grown up thing and stuck my tongue out at him. Then I changed, I kept my mouth open so the bouncer could see my teeth elongate.

The bouncer looked at me nervously but held up the mirror again. My reflection was gone. "Vampire."

I think every vampire in the place knew who I was.

Mitch led me by the elbow up to the bar "Two please."

I didn't know what he was asking for, vampires can't drink.

Two glasses were set down in front of us both filled with blood.

The bartender spoke. "These are both A positives."

Great I didn't even know there were vampires that preferred different blood types over another. I knew some preferred human blood to animal blood but types too? You'd think they would be happy with whatever blood they got.

Mitch brought me over to a little table that already had two vampires sitting at it. They looked like they were hoping Mitch wasn't bringing me to their table. Sorry guys.

Before I could apologize to them myself, I saw Rex, one the two guys that had followed me in D.C.

I was up and after them in a heartbeat.

Rex had two very new puncture wounds in his neck and hid behind one of the vamps.

That was how he got into the club, he was a donor otherwise he would have been barred at the door. I started to look around for Julius but duh this was a vampire club he definitely wouldn't be allowed in. I looked back at Rex; he was looking really smug standing behind this vamp. If this was the vamp that had hired them then I wanted to know.

"Well, well imagine seeing you here Rex."

"How do you know Rex? He is one of my master's blood donors."

A blood donor that just sounded creepy. This wasn't like giving blood to the Red Cross, but then again we do sometimes get blood from there ourselves. I have to admit almost all of the powerful vamps have their own human that happily follows them around supplying blood.

"Rex and I met in D.C., who is your master?"

A master to a vamp is just the vampire that created it.

"You spotted him in D.C. did you? Funny he forgot to mention that." He turned to glare at Rex.

I was about to snap back at this dude when I felt I hand on my arm. I was about to forcible remove it when I saw it was attached to Mitch.

"Drake, how are you?"

"Mitchell it has been awhile." Drake sneered at him, then turned towards me. "You're the one that ratted us out. Now we are going to have to follow rules and regulations."

"Drake it was inevitable. The council decided it was time for us to show ourselves."

"The council should have went themselves, not had this little half-breed do it. She isn't even a full vampire."

"I could wipe the floor with your ass buster."

Both vamps turned towards me. Mitch had a look of disbelief on his face, I think he was trying to have us not fight. Drake on the other hand looked pleased, I guess he wanted me to kick his butt too.

Before I could get into a fighting stance his fist had already struck out and slammed into my face.

I flew across the room. I stopped myself before I could hit the wall. I just hung in the air for a moment until I gather myself to strike back.

I dropped back down to the ground and charged him.

I tried to throw a punch but he easily grabbed my wrist and bent it back so I became immobile.

"So Mitchell this is your champion, she cannot even pull hair or scratch." This asshole was laughing at me.

I brought my leg up and it connected with his knee, he dropped my hand. In the same motion I brought around and kicked him so he flew backwards. I very proud of myself when he was unable to stop himself from hitting the wall.

Mitch grabbed my hand before I could continue on with the fight.

"Lets get out of here."

I had to run out after Mitch, I went to get into the driver's seat but he pushed me out of the way.

"I've had more practice." Well when you're as old as him you started off on horses.

We pealed out of there.

Mitch navigated the car expertly taking a very confusing route to wherever he had decided we would be safe. We must have gone in four different circles before he pulled up in front of some unknown person's home.

He parked the car in the driveway and turned to look at me.

"You shouldn't have done that."

I hung my head trying to look guilty when I wasn't at all sad that I hit Drake.

"Drake Masters a visiting vampire for Julianna Travers the leader of the vampires in Miami and the next in line for the council."

Uh-oh. That is one old vampire.

"We are going to be staying here, Drake shouldn't think to look here."

Mitch got out of the car. I scurried out after him.

"Wait. What is here?"

"It is a vampire house, I use it for visiting leaders when the come."

"You get a lot of visitors?"

"My share. You would know this if you paid attention to your kind a little more."

"There isn't exactly an easy way to do that when they all want me dead."

Mitch shook his head and continued up the steps into the house. He unlocked the door and entered, I tried to follow but I got bounced back, like I had walked into a balloon.

"What the hell?"

Mitch stood inside the house smiling.

"You have to be asked to enter a house." I kicked the doorframe debating whether I should ask or just change back so I didn't have to.

It would probably be better vampire politics if I asked, and that way if I had to change while in the house I wouldn't automatically get booted out. It would be really embarrassing if I couldn't reach something and went to fly to get and ended up out on my ass.

"Mitch could you please ask me in." I kind of grumbled it but Mitch nodded.

"Leslie White you may enter." I walked carefully through the doorway. I eyed Mitch making sure he wasn't going to let me find out first hand if getting the boot hurt or not.

"Come in shut the door behind you." He waved me in.

"You hire someone to do this place too?" He must have this place looked better than his. Not only did everything match but it was neat and not a speck of dust anywhere.

"Yes, I also have someone that comes in once a week to clean."

Sweet I needed someone that did that. It sure as hell wasn't me, I'm happy if I clean once a year.

Mitch showed me to a room that I could stay in for the night. It was big and had a huge closet. Which meant nothing to me since I didn't have any clothes. A huge bathroom was also attached to it, it had the biggest tub I had ever seen in it.

"I'll have Ivan bring a change of clothes for you."

"Ok thanks… I thought were-anythings hated vampires. Most of them do, but I knew Ivan before his change."

Mitch left after divulging that, letting me know that he was done talking about it.

I put the tub to use, taking my time since I didn't have anything else to do. Mitch had decided that it would be safer for me to say hidden. I didn't agree. Mitch thought since I had attacked Drake that Julianna was going to strike back. I didn't agree, he had hit me first.

I thought about arguing with him about staying here tonight, but I eventually let it go. In the morning I would be able to go out while Mitch was dead to the world. I would go get my own clothes and then maybe scout around to see if I could find Rex.


	6. An Idea

_I would love to hear from you to know what you think of it._Apparently Mitch thought ahead. I was trying to sneak out of the house when I was stopped by the gruff voice behind me.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Umm…" Nothing. I couldn't think of a single good lie. I was slacking.

Ivan sat in an overstuffed chair watching me from the living room.

"Mitch said you'd try to escape. I tried to tell him he was wrong. You just lost me twenty." Great they were betting on me.

Betting? Hmm, I wonder.

If I was followed after my trip to the White House that means whomever sent the tail knew why I was there. I would have to put a phone call through to see if they hire any night shift guys. Or at least guys that are really picking about working only after the sun goes down.

I tried looking through the yellow pages but no such luck. I really hadn't thought that there would have been a direct number to the White House in there. I looked around but I didn't see a computer. Maybe I could have the operator dial it.

I picked up the phone aware that Ivan was still watching me.

"Hi I was wondering if you could dial the White House for me?" I wasn't all that surprised when the operator replied in the negative. Before I could ask another question I heard the dial tone.

I was going to have to try a different way. I tried to remember some of the agent's names. Come on think he came up introduced himself. Think. I banged my head against the wall next.

"Be careful you might knock something loose in there." Ivan warned me from his sit in the living room.

"Thanks, but that is what I'm trying to do."

I heard him grumble something that sound like 'women' but he left it at that.

Makeet. That was the guy's last name. Shit it wasn't coming. I went about making breakfast hoping that by not trying to remember it, it would come. If that makes any sense at all.

Ivan came up behind me. "You cooking for two?"

"Sure."

"You're up kind of early." Ivan commented as I set the plates on the table.

"How else would you have eaten?"

He totally ignored that. "I thought you would have been out longer that's all."

I narrowed my eyes at him and pointed my fork at him. I opened my mouth to give him a piece of my mind. But I didn't have to try to think of some degrading name to call him. He waved his hand brushing the comment aside.

"Don't worry I ain't telling no one. I know that's a vamp's best kept secret."

By ten we were vegged out in front of the TV watching comedy central. The next show had just started when we heard knocking coming from the other room.

"Looks like Mitch it up." I watched as Ivan heaved himself up and walked over to the door. He opened it and went in.

Ivan didn't come back out until the show was over a half an hour later. He sat down not saying anything.

He looked at me and then went back to the TV.

"What are you staring at?"

I shrugged. "What did he want?"

"Mitch? He needed blood."

"And you gave it to him?"

"Mmm-Hmm."

"That's all I get?"

"What else do you need?"

"Well it is a little strange for vampires and werewolves to be friends."

"I used to be his blood donor before I was attacked."

Ivan looked back at the TV daring me to ask him another question. I was going to but then it hit me.

Darren Makeet.

That was the agent's name.

I jumped up and raced over to the phone. I dialed the operator.

"Could you connect me to Darren Makeet of Washington D.C.?" This was a long shot; cops don't usually list their numbers so I was pretty sure that the same would apply to Secret Service Agents.

"I have a D. Makeet is that who you want?" The operator came back asking.

"Sure." Like I had a clue.

"Yeah." I gruff answer answered the phone. "Dad, you're suppose to say 'Hello'" Someone corrected him in the background. That was Makeet in the background.

"Hello, I'm looking for Agent Makeet." I said.

"Whose asking?" the gruff man on the phone wanted to know.

Great. By the time he finally handed the phone over Makeet would have to leave for guard duty.

"The vampire he met yesterday." I crossed my fingers hoping that that would get me through. It did.

"Hello?" A younger more puzzled voice came on the line.

"Agent Makeet?"

"Yes?"

"This is Leslie White the vampire you met yesterday."

"How did you get my parent's number? How did you know I was here?"

"Luck."

"What?"

"Only D. Makeet in Washington."

"Oh."

"Look yesterday after the meeting I was followed."

His cop mode automatically clicking in. "Are you alright?"

"Of course."

There was silence.

"I was wondering about the other agents though."

"You think it was one of us?" He interrupted me before I could explain.

"Kind of. Do you have any agents that prefer the night shift, you know won't work until after sunset?"

"Like a vampire?"

"Yeah."

"I could get a duty roster but we all pretty much switch schedules so we won't have any predictability."

"You probably shouldn't be telling people that."

"Well you could get past us no matter how many people are in your way so I don't think it matters."

I smiled at that. "What about weres?

"Any specific type?"

"Nope."

"I'll check it out. What number can I reach you at?"

"Umm. Hang on I don't know."

I set the phone down. I went over to Mitch's door and knocked.

"Enter." I heard faintly.

I slowly opened the door and then quickly shut it behind me.

"Mitch?"

Mitch came walking out of the bathroom in a pair of pajama pants. "Yes?"

I couldn't help but stare the man had muscles, which is a tad unusual since no matter how he looked he could lift a car over his head.

"W-what is the number here?"

"Whom are you giving it to?" He asked immediately suspicious.

"Secret service agent."

Mitch raised an eyebrow at me. I guess that means explain.

"He is checking to see if any of the guards only work at night and he is getting me a list of guards that are were-animals."

Mitch nodded. "Good thinking. 077-7446." He rattled it off really quick.

"It starts with a '0'?"

"Yep." How odd.

I went to open to the door, when Mitch screamed, "Wait."

Oops almost fried him.

I went back into the kitchen ignoring the way Ivan was trying to question me about Mitch's scream.

"Makeet?"

"Darren."

"Darren, the number here is 077-7446."

"A '0'?"

"That is what I said."

"Why didn't you know the number of where you are at?"

"I am having some trouble with the vampires they don't like the idea of having to follow the human laws. Since I'm the one that told they seem to think that I should be punished."

"You going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I can get to them during the day."

"Please don't tell me you just admitted to killing."

"Of course not, I just scare them with that fact and they leave me alone."

"Hmm." I don't think he believed me. I hadn't killed in decades.

"Is that all?" Makeet wanted to know.

"Yeah thank you. I want to know who blabbed so quickly that they were able to put a trail on me so fast."

"Will do." He hung up.

I stood there holding the phone. This better work, I couldn't stand having to hang out with Ivan another day. He might be able to watch TV all day but I couldn't.

* * *

_Please let me know if you like it._


	7. The Snitch

It was dinnertime by the time Darren called with the list.

"Okay we got a couple of them, is there a certain type or shift you want me to take them off of?"

"Yeah why not? Leopard."

"We have one of them."

"Can I have his name?"

I was praying inside my head please be Julius Roth please, I guess I didn't pray hard enough. (Or often enough)

"Zane Geiger."

"Damn."

"Not the name you were hoping for?"

"No but it's the same type. You have the name Julius Roth in there?"

"Roth? No don't see it. Why you looking for him?"

"That's the guy that followed me."

"He tell you that name?"

"Yeah…Why?"

"He could have been lying. He tell you he was a leopard?"

"No."

"Then how'd you know?"

"I smelt it."

"Oh." That was the usual reaction.

"Well maybe that's the guy but he gave you a fake name."

"Let's hope so."

"Even if it is him, that doesn't mean that the president sent him."

"I know. I already have confirmation that the president didn't send him."

"From who?"

"Vampire …" What the hell was Mitch, acquaintance, leader, foe, hmm. "Friend." I decided to go with. Mitch wasn't here to say otherwise, so why not.

"You trust him?"

"Enough."

"Okay. You want the other names?"

"How many are there?"

"Twelve."

"No I'll call back if I need more help. You want me to call your parents again?"

"NO." He said very quickly. "Use this one, you can safety leave a message if you want to. 457-2476. Got it?"

"Yep. Bye."

"Later."

"You trust him?" Ivan wanted to know.

"Yeah. He let me kick his ass in front of his co-workers. So yeah."

Ivan did that grumbling thing again where 'women' was said with the shake of his head.

A little after eight Mitch finally made his reappearance.

"Good Evening." I guess werewolf blood is an upper because he was smiling like crazy. Which is an extremely rare thing for a vampire since they like to hide they fangs.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing, nothing." Mitch said while gliding around the kitchen.

"Can we leave?"

Mitch's head whipped around to look at me, "No."

"Well why not? I thought I had to wait for you because you thought you would protect me or so dumb macho BS."

"Where do you have to be?"

"I want to go to talk to a guard that works at the White House. He is a leopard. Same as one of those guys that were following me."

"Is it the same name?"

"Well…no."

Mitch shook his head. "He could have been under orders."

"Julius said he was the leader of the local leopard pack. So he could have ordered Zane to let him know when a vampire came in."

Mitch looked at me like he was really thinking it over.

"No."

"Mitch, come on."

"Leslie you could get hurt. Hurting Drake could lead to a territory dispute with his master."

"How so?"

"Julianna could ask for compensation for me allowing you to get away unpunished."

"Who says you didn't punish me? You kept me locked up so I couldn't out. That seems like punishment to me."

"Very good. That will do."

"What?"

"I will not allow you to go out during the day for some length of time and that would do it."

"I don't like that."

"You're not suppose to, that's why it's called punishment." Ivan wheezed.

"Shut up Ivan."

"He does have a point." Mitch conceded.

"Urgh. Does this mean I can leave at night?"

"It would. But I will still accompany you."

"Well let's go I have to be back by daybreak."

"As do I."

"I just meant that my captor will be angry if I'm not."

"Do you need to grab anything before we go?"

"Nope all set."

Together the two of them walked into the backyard and took off. No one noticed except Ivan.

* * *

They got above Washington an hour later; Leslie started looking for a place to set down.

"What are you doing?" Mitch laughed.

"Looking for a place to land?"

"Honey, we just came out." Mitch went swooping down and without a thought I followed.

We landed in the middle of the sidewalk among screaming people. Oops. I guess it will take a while to get used to that.

Mitch started off towards the White House.

"Where are you going?"

"To find this Zane person. What are you doing?"

"I'm going to that telephone both over there and then I am going to look his name up in the book."

"Good plan."

"Yeah that's plan A."

"Do you have a plan B?"

"I left that one up to you."

"Then to the White House it will be."

"Good thinking."

I flipped through the book and luckily or stupidly depending on who's point of view you're looking in from, Zane's address was in there. Just for kicks I quickly searched to see if Roth's name was in there. No such luck.

Zane's address was ten blocks away. As soon as Mitch heard that he took off again. I guess he doesn't like to walk. I went up after him; before Mitch could land on the sidewalk in front of the house I stopped him.

"What?"

"Backyard."

Mitch nodded his head and down we went.

I walked over to the window and peered in. Sweet there he was, or at least someone I hoped was him.

I knocked on his back door.

From where I stood I watched him get up and head to the front door. He swung it open. No one. While he had the door open I knocked on the door again. He turned and saw me watching him through the glass. He hurried over and threw the door open.

"What the hell are you doing in my back yard?"

"You Zane Geiger?" I asked immediately

"Who wants to know?"

"Yes or no will do fine." Mitch intervened.

Yeah, but I didn't do it."

"Do what?" I wanted to know.

"Whatever you're accusing me of."

Mitch and I looked at each other. Oh boy.

"Well I'm accusing you of knowing Julius Roth." I tried to sound tough.

"Why he in trouble?"

"You could say that." Mitch stated.

"He's our pack leader."

"You talk to him today?"

"Yeah this morning."

"You tell him about the vampire."

"Oh shit."

Zane tried to take off but it was no use Mitch was already standing outside of the other door when he had opened it. Zane looked back and saw me still at the back door.

"You can't come in here."

I smiled. Dumb shit. I felt my fangs shrunk back to normal and I stepped into the house.

"Boo."

Zane made a run for it trying to get past Mitch no good. Mitch held him up by the collar of his shirt easily.

"Where can we find Mr. Roth?" Mitch asked showing his fangs.

"He works night shift down at…"

"Don't take me for an oaf. We both know that weres don't work nights because that is when they change and an employer won't let a guy take that many nights off."

"Where is he?"

I let Mitch threaten Zane outside. I went through his desk looking for an address book. Yep there he is. Julius Roth lived right near the park a great space for running when you're furry. Not that the authorities thought so.

"I came back out of the house and changed back we were definitely going to have to fly for this one. It was damn near thirty blocks away.

"I got it."

Mitch dumped Zane on to his stoop. Together we took to the sky a third time that night.

* * *

_I don't know if this has confused anyone but most of the time i use the word _were_ its as in werewolf or wereleopold. So if that has confused anyone._


	8. The End

We thought that we would go for a different approach this time as seeing that Zane probably called Roth ahead of time. We decided to be normal and use the front door. Gasp.

I knocked; I think both of us were surprised when Roth opened the door. Well I know I was but you never know with Mitch. Them old vampires can be tricky.

Roth stood there with a gun pointing at us.

"Don't move. It's filled with silver bullets."

"Well shit that is expensive stuff. You don't want to be using that all in one place." I couldn't help myself I don't know why. All it got me was an elbow to the ribs from Mitch and a nasty look from Roth.

"You're going to kill us?"

"I think I'll wait for the sunlight to dust you so I won't have to."

"Look, darling but even in Washington someone is bound to notice that you are holding a gun on two people."

"You're aren't people."

"As of today yes we are."

"You're nothing but corpses."

"And yet which of us has the higher brain function?"

Roth ignored me. "Now that vampires are legal everyone will be discussing what rights they will be given. Should they vote? They might even start asking if they were smart to give weres all the rights they did. I mean what happens to an inheritance if they're only un-dead and not fully dead? Do the relatives get it? Then what will the newly turned vamp live off of? I should be getting the money left behind by my father but no instead he had to turn vamp, with these new laws in effect I could lose the money."

"You could work like the rest of us."

"Really Leslie." Mitch said exasperated.

"I'm just saying. It is a pitiful excuse to trail someone just because they are greedy and they're a vampire."

"Oh no that's not all."

"No?" What the hell why not keep him talking? I was standing here hoping that Mitch would save me. I know damsel in distress, usually I can't stand it either, but he was a lot older than me and therefore could move quicker.

"Rex was going to help me get rid of the vampires."

"Rex he's a donor."

"He found a way to poison the blood."

"Then won't he die?"

"Not his own blood. The blood they serve at the vampire bars. The next shipment in he is going to add silver nitrate to it, the vampiric version of blood poisoning."

Well Roth thought this was off the wall funny because he doubled over laughing, no longer holding the gun on us. Mitch took him out with a single blow.

"Now what?"

"We have to make sure they vampires don't use any of the tainted shipments."

"Whoa whoa. How are _you_ going to make sure none of the vampires drink the bad blood?"

"_We_ are going to be taking a little trip to see Rex and I'll pass the word around. Hopefully they will pass it on and I'll make sure I send a messenger on to the council."

"You think that will work?"

"I'm hoping it will. I don't normally do this heroic shit."

"Thank God because I am not going to be available next time."

"You say that like this is my fault."

"Isn't it?"

"Those clowns followed you."

"Only because you sent me there."

"The council sent you."

"So you're blaming someone else?"

"If it will make you happy."

"You want to make me happy? Leave me out of this."

"Your helping."

Before I could continue my argument, which I was sure I was going to win, Mitch pulled out his cell and dialed.

"Hello Julianna, this is Mitchell Kerr from Davenport."

He paused to listen so I angled closer so I could hear the other side of the conversation. Mitch tried to turn away from me but I grabbed his wrist to keep him still. If he really wanted to he could have forced me to let go.

"Mr. Kerr what has you calling me? I heard from Ivan and the terms are acceptable, as long as she is punished for longer than a week."

"She will be free to do as she pleases a week from tomorrow."

"That will have to do. Is that all?"

I stood there stunned they were bartering my freedom as if it was nothing. How dare they. I opened my mouth to give them a piece of my mind. Mitch must have known what I was going to do because he covered my mouth.

"No. Actually there is a problem with your donor."

"Rex? What has he done?"

"According to one of the Leopard pack he is in league with them to kill off the vampires. It seems the wereanimals are a little edgy with our new found citizenship."

"We have never gotten along with the animals, what does this have to do with Rex?"

"It seems he is helping them kill us."

"Really?"

"Ask him."

This is the best vampire power of all. You can't lie to a vampire. When you lie your stress levels heighten giving off a scent that gives you away. So I guess this works for werewolves and the like since they have heightened senses too.

"I will call you once I have spoken with him."

Mitch hung up with her and released me so I could talk to him. Well okay yell at him.

"Don't start Leslie."

"But you were…"

"I know it had to have been done."

"But he's…"

"Even if he is trying to kill us your punishment will still be invoked. That's law."

"Damn it. I have a job."

"You must have sick days."

"Yeah but I want to actually use those for like a vacation or something."

"You're suppose to use them for when you are sick."

"Yeah for when I am sick of work."

"We should head back."

Mitch didn't wait to see what I thought he just took off. I reluctantly followed. I lagged behind him not wanting to talk to him, but when he cell phone went off I sped up so I could hear. With the wind whistling by us I was unable to hear Julianna's responses.

"Kerr." Mitch answered.

"Can you fix it?"

"Did he get anyone?"

"He tried to lie?"

Mitch shook his head at whatever she told him. So I guess the dumb fool thought he could get away with lying to her.

"So it's all settled?"

"Leslie?"

"Thought so."

"Will do." Mitch concluded and hung up.

"Well?" I wanted to know what went down.

"It seems that Rex had silver nitrate in his possession but he had yet to distribute it yet. So the night is once again safe for vampires."

"I doubt she said that."

"You're right she didn't. She said that you are still to be punished."

"Great."

"I believe her exact words were; 'Tell her not to get anybody else mad they might not be happy with her living only temporarily as a vampire.'"

"Shit."

"It's not so bad."

"I work a day job."

"That might be a problem."

"No it's not. After I survive the week a vamp I am not messing around with you guys anymore."

"Come on Leslie. We had fun."

"No I mean it no more vamp bars and scaring people."

"I take it back you don't know how to have fun. I'll help you learn, don't worry."

Shit. Vampires have too much time on their hands.

_This is the end of my very first vampire story please let me know how you think I did._


End file.
